Wednesday
by Illyrya
Summary: Life after the trickster would never be the same.


Title: Wednesday

Author: Illyrya

Rating: k+ - T

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, I don't own Supernatural, and have nothing to do with them. I'm just a poor uni student avoiding her inorganic chem. Homework.

Summary: Life after the trickster would never be the same.

Warning: Spoilers for Season 3 Mystery Spot. A little bit of wincest (blink and you'll miss it). Also this work has no beta and I'm not a native speaker.

A/N. So I was just recently, able to buy the third season of SPN, and because I came late to the party, I'm watching most of it for the first time. This came to me after watching Mystery Spot. It's my first attempt at something that resembles wincest so let me know what people think.

After the trickster, and God knows how many Tuesdays, something had change, broken beyond repair and by the time he figured it out it was too late. The differences are there from the very first Wednesday. It's there in the hug that Sam gives him, in the hug that no longer comes from a little brother looking for comfort and reassurances that everything would be fine. This hug comes with an air of desperation, it comes from a man not a boy, a man that has been harden by life's misery, and has just found something precious and it's not about to let go. The hug is not only protective but possessive, and for the first time Dean realize that this Sam, is not the same little boy he carried out of a burning house, it's not the same boy that used to look up to him, it's not the same boy that he used to protect, and the change is there. There in the way that Sam uses the fact that he's taller, heavier, and more muscular to keep him in the hug, in the way that his arms are not only across his back, but are making a cocoon around him, a cocoon that he knows Sam doesn't want him to break, so for now he doesn't, figures that after a hundred Tuesdays he owns his brother a Wednesday.

He thinks that once they hit the road, things will go back to normal that they'll get back on the swing of things, they'll leave this town and the trickster behind, and once that happened, well Sam would let go of the leash that he (Dean) suddenly found himself wearing. But it doesn't happen. Instead little by little Sam takes control of both of their life. From where they go, too what they eat, even going as far as making him sleep on the bed furthest from the door, surrounded by a ring f salt.

The tenth Wednesday from the first, he's woken before dawn by the pain in his back. He tries to move, but he can't, he tries to scream, but he can't do that. Suddenly Sam is at his side, telling him how sorry he is that they are hurting him, but that it's necessary that this would help to save him. He also tells Dean how much he loves him, what a good job he did as a big brother, how thankful he is, but that it was time. Time for Dean to let go, to let Sam carry the burden now, to let Sam take care of them, of him. When he wakes up again, is late in the evening, the pain still there, but he can move and he can speak, and when he goes to the bathroom and sees the binding symbols on his body, he's not really surprise.

By the following Wednesday, he's lost whatever little autonomy he had left. He no longer sleeps by himself, but instead shares a bed with Sam, and every night he is tucked between the wall and his younger brother's body. He's not allowed to hunt anymore, apparently things where to dangerous, but he was not to worry, because Sam had everything under control and soon they would be free and nothing would ever harm or take him away from Sam.

After that he loses some Wednesdays. He doesn't know where they went, or what he did. All he knows is that Ruby is no longer the only demon around, and that where before she had tried to bend Sam to her will, now is Sam doing the bending. He also knows that Ruby hates him more with each passing Wednesday. She was responsible of making sure he was okay,, and that he had everything he wanted when Sam had to go out, and while he had stop talking to everyone but Sam some Wednesdays ago, he wasn't deaf. He heard her complains about how he was taking her place, and how she wouldn't allow it for much longer. He doesn't know what happened to Ruby, all he knows is that one Wednesday she doesn't come back, and he has a new sitter.

The Wednesday that he is supposed to go to hell, Sam comes to him, tells him that he has to go to sleep for a little while, but that once he wakes up things would be fine. He wakes up a hundred Wednesday from the first. The world he knew no longer exists. Sam assumed the throne, said that this way nothing can harm them, that now he can protect dean and keep him safe, just like Dean had protected him. Sam also tells him that he hadn't been able to break the deal. That the contract was final and binding, that his soul and body belonged to whoever own the deal, so naturally Sam had taken ownership of the deal, and Dean had no longer to fear hell, because Sam would never send him there, would never send him away from his side, that he has nothing more to fear.

Dean realizes that Sam is right. He has nothing to fear, because his biggest fear had come true. He had been incapable of saving his brother, and the world had paid the price. Now Sam owns all of his Wednesday, and makes a life for them. Tells Dean how he was meant to be his brother, his lover, his confidant. Turns him into a doll, an imitation of what he was, and after a while all of his Wednesday go away, never to return.

THE END.


End file.
